dororofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dororo/@comment-39638714-20190530081838/@comment-39423700-20190531090224
InfiniteBlue you only made valid points and i agree but honestly i don't think this debate should even exist on the first place, Dororo is nothing but a character. and it's more because people saying Dororo isn't trans only use shit arguments like " dororo never said he was a boy " when he said it multiple times or " he isn't trans, he's a girl, end of the story " with no backing arguments, unlike you who actually gave a statement and argumented it, and that's what comes off as transphobic. they're rejecting the idea of dororo being trans by just saying " isn't trans, that's it " and not even explaining why they think that, or tell blatant lies like " children have no concept of gender " ( it's scientifically proven, i believe, that you cannot deceive a child about their gender. children aren't idiots, they know things, it's not because you're a kid that you don't get shit and people seems to be so stuck on that idea that a child cannot comprehend such things about themselves when it isn't true ) or similar bullshit, and do not back up their theories with the actual arguments. if it was something they thought because of logical things like the story's era, the fact that japanese mostly write about gender breaking characters only to tell them they have to live like their gender in the end - which is the dumbest thing ever - I wouldn't call them transphobic because it's only the truth. However, I don't think that apart from you, I've seen anyone actually use these arguments, or even thinking about them. They all went " GIRL. THAT'S ALL " and saying that just because it isn't cis, the interpretation of Dororo as trans is " forcing " and flat out calling transgenderism an " issue ", when in reality, the japanese media in general is actually forcing cis-normative narrative onto characters that are meant to break gender norms, so trans people should be the ones shouting about how just because they all love cis people so much they're forcing it on every character that could have been transgender, but we don't. they allow themselves to do that just because trans people aren't their beloved shitty " norm ", and that's what's transphobic. I don't care what Dororo's gender is, honestly, I just go with " he " because he does too. But you have to be honest- none of them actually thinks of Dororo as cis because of the era/ how a japanese actually thinks about that matter, none of them gave these arguments or barely talked about them, and saying they did would be a lie, so I trust that you won't, and understand that's what they're called transphobic. They aren't explaining they think Dororo is a she because of these logical things everyone knows about japanese media. all the comments up until yours just said " dororo is a girl and thats that ", like i've already said- and that's why they're being called out on transphobia. because they don't care about author intent and logic, they just don't want a trans character. it shows when someone care about author intent and when someone is just getting relentlessly pressed at the thought of a trans characters. all the fucking comments on that wiki page falls in the second category, so don't tell us not to call them transphobic when that's all they are, that's dishonest.